Timeline
A Timeline Leading to the Establishment of Modern Miglia ' ' ' 2014-2015: ' * A young scholar known simply as “afunnymouth” writes a bold science fiction story full of predictions and theories that are somehow 100% accurate and correct. 2018: * Nearing the 2020’s, the so called “Generation X” is coming to power all over the world. Waves of peace and acceptance pass over the planet, promising the beginning of a more tolerable and progressive race. 2020: * World oil crisis becomes a huge problem. The world economy is thrown into turmoil as oil and gas prices spiral out of control. * There is a remarkable reduction in travel and trade, and goods distribution becomes more localized. * Terrorist organizations lash out at big oil companies, blaming them for the decline in global wealth causing tensions to rise between the wealthy elite and environmental activists. * The Euclid space telescope is launched, hoping to shed light on the mysteries of dark matter and dark energy. 2027: * In the United States, a law that would ban carbon emissions over a certain extent, and tax them altogether is enacted. * “The Great American Retrogression” begins. Science funding is shifted in an attempt to find new renewable forms of energy on Earth. America becomes the most generous and carbon friendly nation. Big American companies invest in foreign trade and leave the country to continue doing things the cheapest and dirtiest way. 2029: * Terrorism * 2150: * A shuttle inhabited by mostly American’s, Basque, Iranians, Africans, Canadians, Spaniards, Mexicans and a few important British politicians and royals leaves the planet headed for “New Earth”. The population aboard the ship at the time of exodus is 500 million. * Enough provisions are aboard the space shuttle to provide a self sustaining lifestyle theorized to last hundreds of thousands of years. Although the journey is only thought to take six months or less. * The shuttle and its inhabitants are kept alive largely through the help of the Helper Bots - a synthetic AI that can exist in any material and utilize it’s surroundings in the most efficient way possible. ' 2151: * The “time wound” is entered. * 2151- 36,897: * The space-shuttle is trapped in hyperspace for an indeterminate amount of time. Scholars attempt to keep track of the years as they pass, but just as time erased all things in the old world, it would do the same to the generations that would come aboard this new strange reality that had been created. * Civilization aboard the ship collapses. Wars are fought between tribes, and people live and die just as they had on Earth. * Anyone who remembers what it was like to live on an actual planet dies off, and all that is left of Earth’s memory are oral traditions and documents that most are too dumb to access. * A tremendous war takes place, the biggest in thousands of years, between two of the ship's most prominent factions. * A fighter for one of the factions discovers the ship's fusion core and devises a way to use it to his advantage in destroying the opposing factions portion of the ship and cutting them off from renewable supplies. * The ship exits hyperspace and arrives just outside of New Earth. * The battle rages on for seven days and nights until on the seventh day, the fusion reactor begins to malfunction. It had been sabotaged by the fighters and only gave an hour's warning to the ship’s occupants. * All of the escape pods were launched, leaving behind more than half of the population aboard the doomed ship. * The escape pods come crashing down to New Earth just as the ship explodes into a fireball of heat and death, raining fire across the planet and setting many forests ablaze. * The native race of the planet, the Agassi, look to the skies and see this as a message from their gods. Upon first contact with humans, they dub them the “Mig”, which translates to, “Messenger” ' 1 After Arrival: * The Helper Bots see the final war between humans and the crash landing onto Miglia as a sign of the incompetence of their old masters. The Helper Bots, crashing down mostly into the thick tundra of Paegia, take hold in the woodland and begin producing themselves in man’s image, pledging to take control of this new planet and prevent man from corrupting it in the way they had to the past two worlds they had inhabited. * Escape pod #53009 sends a message to Commander Craig Delaric in Miglia. It crashes into The Deep, and never makes it to him. * The Helper Bots change their name to better fit their cause. They claim to have been birthed purely through the “Wrath of Men.” and so, the Wooden race known as the “Rathmen” are born. * The rubble from the ship sinks to the floor of The Deep and begins to seriously disrupt Sampras society. The Sampras people are forced to rebuild once their highly developed world is crushed by the human pollutants. 2 - 10 AA: * The early days after the arrival are hard on the humans. It is difficult for them to adjust to living on such a cruel and unforgiving planet. They are not used to foraging for food, and within weeks millions are dead. Those that landed in the sacred lands to the North of Paegia are never heard from again. * Erth, the first human city is founded near the coasts of southwestern Eastmere * Those that don’t die begin to take a grasp of this new reality and mount the world. Tribes form and societies are created, some basing their cultures on the ideals of their ancestors, while others resort to violence and raiding in order to survive. * The Chushaka, a human tribe, forms south of the Paegian jungle. * The Morakai, a human tribe, forms north of the Paegian jungle. * The Quee, a human tribe, forms in far southern Paegia. * The Zhomuns, a human tribe, forms in northeastern Paegia. * The Agassi people are not seen as a threat to man yet. All contact, though brief, often ends with the Agassi providing gifts and praising their new friends in their strange foreign tongue. * The “Rathman” remain relatively passive and do not begin any ambitious conquests. Many of the humans wonder what happened to their once loyal servants. 11 AA: * As confidence in Northern Paegia grows, several human societies decide it would be best to head south in search of any other human survivors. * Several scouting parties are sent through the the heart of the tundra, never to be seen or heard from again. * A man named George leads the first of the Zhomun’s tribals into the jungle. * A boy named Hakunin is among those from the Zhomun tribe by the river sent into the jungle. Unbeknownst to man, the Rathman capture and kill much of George and Hakunin’s scouting party. They use the human corpses as a resource for nutrition and as models to replicate more Rathmen for their growing army. Hakunin nearly escapes but is eventually captured and dragged away into the dark tundra. * The tundra develops a deadly reputation, and all societies both North and South of it become cut off from one another, forbidding their people from passing through the cursed jungle. 12 - 15 AA: * George is seen as the pinnacle of human development by the Rathmen and after synthesizing him with the jungle he is elected their leader - General Washington. * Hakunin fights with all of his might to escape the jungle but it is no use. The jungle nearly devours him but General Washington saves him. After synthesizing him, he names Hakunin his second in command and the two together begin devising plans to push Northward and claim more land for their growing army. * Rudimentary boats and water traversing crafts are developed in southern Paegia by a tribe known as the Chushaka. Though many attempts are made, the tribe is not yet capable of traveling long distances at sea, let alone returning alive. * The Sampras rise from the seas in Lurch and set up a small encampment. 16 - 350 AA: * The Agassi are continually forced from their lands by the humans. The humans/mig take advantage of the naive species religiosity and convince them that what they are doing is in the best interest of all. No complaints are ever heard among Agassi during this time. * One strong village is formed quickly in Oblivia, part of the eastern continent known as Eastmere, calling themselves the Wanoka. The Wanoka are vicious and unrelenting killers that take to eradicating all other sentients in their territory. This begins the first conflict between humans and Orcs as the Wanoka continue their push into the eastern frontier. * The Orcs are tremendous in stature compared to humans, but due to man’s superior mental capacity and technology, man is able to get a good foothold in this, the first of the wars to be fought by man on New Earth. * Some humans begin hunting Agassi and Orcs for sport. * A massive waterhole in between a cluster of mountains is discovered by a Juniper scout scout. * Infighting over leadership and hunting ground rights in the Juniper tribes begin. * Tribes form all across Brackdoom. The tribals know nothing of lands outside Brackdoom and consider the thick forested lands as their whole world. 350AA * Start of recorded history and written traditions. Modern Miglian historians can trace history back to this year. * The Wanoka crush the Orcish forces and conquer much of Northern Oblivia. * Orcish tribes in southern Oblivia prepare for war. 353AA: * Wallace of the Eastern Juniper tribes, a group of humans forged along the fringes of the Juniper river which cuts through Western Mig/Eastmere and sources in the Blue Mountains, claims to be of the ‘purest birth’, having been born by the rulers of the old world. (SN: His ancestor that originally left Earth was actually an unimportant factory line assembly worker.) * Mason Prybarrion of the Western Juniper’s rejects Wallace’s claim and declares that he and his people will fight off Wallace at all costs.(SN:Unbeknownst to him, Mason is actually a direct descendant of the British royal family and would be next in line to the throne.) * Tensions between Orcs and the Wanoka reach an all time high. There is never a moment when there isn’t fighting across the borders. * The Chushaka, a tribe in southern Paegia, begin experimenting with new boat design ideas. * Despite repeated efforts, the Wanoka are entirely unable to expand their territory. * Murfa-Gogalung begins to travel around much of southern Oblivia on the back of a Pechora. He goes to all of the most powerful Orc tribes and beats their leaders to death in full view of everyone. He gains a cult following and soon becomes the chief of the Orcish horde. From this day forward he simply is referred to as - “The First Chief”. 355: * Vishara is born from moon, sun, and dirt in Southern Paegian tribe called the Qee. A small religion begins to spread with her as the prophet. 363AA: * The Eastern Juniper’s begin raiding Prybarrion caravans and sacking Western villages. * * The First Chief begins leading an Orcish army northward, crushing the border guards of Wanoka and marching straight into their lands. * First-Ember, 1 , 364AA: * The Prybarrions declare war on the Eastern Junipers. * “The day of the ten thousand” an unclear number of captured Eastern Junipers are publicly executed. Their bodies are laid out and decorated in vulgar positions along the East Juniper. The actual number is unspecified in texts though it is claimed to be 10,000, however skeptics would suggest it was actually just under one thousand. ' 364 - 373AA.: * War breaks out between the Morakai and Zhomuns over disputed hunting grounds. Innocents are not spared from this conflict and a massive migration south begins. Almost no one survives the treck through the Paegian tundra. * Skirmishes between Prybarrion and East Juniper troops increase * The Rathman army grows stronger by the day. Hakunin and General Washington have plans of making their first public attack. * Mason Prybarrion marries and has a child. He doesn’t name the girl, and the girl is never named. * Mason strangles his wife to death after apparently walking in on her in the act of adultery. * Mason remarries with his child’s wetnurse. * The girl with no named is burned on a pyre after being caught stealing dried fish and berries from the village food storage. Mason denies she was even his real daughter. * Mason’s second wife sets herself ablaze in public protest of his actions. She screams Mason’s wrong doings to a crowd before finally succumbing to the immolation and collapsing into a charred heap in the dirt. She goes down in history as the “The woman that burned” * Vishara of the Qee is kidnapped by a group of barbarians carrying “Steel sticks that bore the fire of the sun” * The Chushaka set out on their first voyage by sea. The ships travel very far and finally crash into Eastmere unable to return home. * One Chushaka boat gets far off coarse and drifts for many days. Half the ships occupants succumb to hunger or disease before it finally crashed on the shores of Lurch. The remaining occupants trek out into the land and find a banquet of food and fresh water springs. ' 375AA: * Wallace is eaten by a pack of dogs. His son, Wallace II takes the throne and follows in his father’s footsteps. Some say Wallace II is a reincarnation of his father, as the two were completely identical in every way. Most modern Miglians wouldn’t even know the difference between the two and would simply refer to them as one person. 376AA: * Vishara’s captors rape and beat her repetedly before she one day breaks from her bindings and casts a spell on two of her captors transforming them into creatures named the Getsioto, they are similar to the “Wolves” of Old Earth. Her ‘guardians’ kill the other captors and help her escape. * Vishara gives birth to twin girls; One of black hair, and the other of white. They are declared to be immortal. 377AA: * Vishara, “the mother of the undying”, shows up in the biggest of the Chushaka’s chain of villages holding a child under each arm and is accompanied by her “guardians”, the Getsioto’s named Bora and Malacore. Vishara is revered as a legend, and word of her feats spread through the lands like wildfire. Vishara worship becomes the most popular religion in South and North-West Paegia. Even some of the Agassi followed in with the new rising religion. 378AA : * Mason gets married to the grand-daughter of a village elder and she dies giving birth to his child. * The boy is named Augustus for the month he is born into and shows great promise and great health. ' 380-383AA: * ' * Mason meets Vishara and they fall quickly in love. For one day at least, the troubles of a hard world could be put aside as these two massive influences married. * Vishara and Mason birth a boy named Sullic. * It is discovered that Mason was molesting some of the young girls that worked in his court, some of which had actually been impregnated by him. * Vishara is disgusted by Mason’s actions and takes her son Sullic, and her Getsioto companions and disappears from Prybarrow one night. * Vishara travels to the north and manages to get through the Rathman jungle alive. She sees the horrors of the Rathman heartland and still lives to tell about it. * Mason hires messangers, couriers and even assassins to find her and ‘profess his undying love for her’. Of course they never find her because they do not dare go into the jungle. * Mason goes into a depressed, drunken stupor. * Mason takes an East Juniper slave as a wife and they have two children together; Marcus and Anna. * Mason takes a second wife; an eight year old girl named Cheyanne. * Vishara becomes the God-Queen of the Morakai after gaining support and liberating them from an oppressive autocratic military regime. * After years of being raided and warred upon by the Orcish hordes the Wanoka plee for a treaty. The Orcs crush the messenger and make weapons from his bones. * The East Juniper slave mother and Cheyanne become fast friends. The slave mother treats Cheyanne like her own daughter. * The vast sprawling empire of tribes known as the Wanoka collapses into five smaller families; The Plutarcs, The Jones’, The Orastas, The Electan’s, and The Marks. Some who are unable to accept the changes continue to carry the name Wanoka while they fight against the Orcish onslaught * The Plutarcs have the biggest swath of land cutting through the middle of Oblivia and extending to the Big Lake. They are obsessed with freedom and liberty for all. * The Orastas are in the North and have more wealth than all the other families combines. * The Electans are in the North-West and are followers of Sol and are overtly religious. * The Jones and the Marks are in Middle-East. They are fierce warriors and rival each others armies. * 384 AA: * Cheyenne becomes pregnant at the age of 13 * The first school is invented west of the Juniper. Augustus Prybarrion begins training as a sword fighter and battle tactician. * The First Chief is killed in battle. * General Washington leads an army of tens of thousands of Rathman into the south and begins kidnapping entire villages and razing them to the ground. Burning all traces of them from history. * Vishara adopts a young acolyte and prophesied them to one day lead her people to greatness and defend them in the face of extreme adversity. Dies-Ember, 30, 384AA: * Word gets to Vishara of the Rathmen threat. * The Chushaka people become Irate and beg Vishara to deliver them from the evil of the tundra. 385AA: * Vishara trains her acolyte and they soon become very powerful * Cheyenne Prybarrion dies in childbirth. Her child is stillborn. ' 386AA: * The acolyte defeats General Washington and banishes the ‘forces of evil’ for the first time. * The people thanked Vishara for this victory and the acolyte soon fades out of history * The slave mother slits Mason Prybarrions throat in his sleep. Young Augustus catches her in the act and alerts the guards. She tries to flee through the window but breaks her leg on impact. * The guards drag the slave mother to Augustus, asking for his decision on what to do with her. Augustus foreshadows his future reputation for altruism by having her leg tended to, and then sending her back across the river to her people. * It comes to the attention of Eastmerian’s that the Electans have several marble quarries in their territory. * The white haired girl begins making predictions about the future. * The black haired girl starts murdering small animals. * Francis Mark, head of the Mark family, puts a bounty on the head of Jar're Jones, the son and heir to the Jones family name. * The Plutarcs begin liberating Orasta slaves. 387AA: * General Washington is dragged back to the forest where he will recover. * The Prybarrion capital is renamed “Mason” in honor of their fallen leader. 388AA: * Augustus Prybarrion the boy king becomes the new leader of the Prybarrions at ten years of age. * The Orastas launch a massive counter-offense against the Plurtarcs, pushing hard into their lands and slaughtering their soldiers with their superior technology. * Humans on both the East and West of the Juniper convince their local Agassi populaces to attempt making it through the tundra alive. The Agassi are more successful than the humans, but still many of them perish in the jungle. * Agassi from North of the jungle and Agassi from south of the jungle communicate for the first time in eighty-five years. * Many Agassi begin to lose faith that the humans are their saviors. Worship of Sol at an all time low. ' 390AA: * The slave mother and Anna Prybarrion begins corresponding via carrier falcons. * The Orastas force the Plutarcs into submission after their leader is defeated in battle. * The Plutarcs are largely enslaved themselves. Though they put up a massive resistance, they are eventually widdled down to only those who would obey. * Jar're Jones is captured and killed by an unknown individual. The Marks are then said to have killed this individual, but he true story is unknown. 391AA: * The Jones' are enraged at the death of Jar're and demand retribution. * ' ' 392AA: * The battle for Dhama-Hei takes place. The war pits the west and east Junipers, infantry consisting of both humans and Agassi fighters, fighting against each other in attempts to gain control the mountains near the end of the Juniper. * A trade network between the Chushaka and the tribes of the Juniper forms. It consists of using Agassi as couriers to make it through the heart of the Jungle and deliver messages, supplies or food. ' ' 395AA: * Wallace II becomes sick with “blood-death” ( A space-parasite picked up on the humans ship during travel.The parasite was released into the atmosphere and laid dormant for two hundred years before evolving to survive on Miglia.) * The Prybarrions lose their first war and Wallace’s Eastern Junipers sieze control of high ground from them Nova-Ember, 395AA: * Wallace II bleeds out from his illness and dies a virgin. * “Mari-Chava” in the Agassi tongue, or “Blood death” in the common language, begins to spread through North Paegia relentlessly. It causes it’s host to sweat blood, salivate blood, bleed from the eyes/ears/nose/anus and frequent vomiting… of blood.Both Humans and Agassi are susceptible to this disease. 396AA: * In an attempt to protect themselves from the disease the Prybarrions setup archers along the Juniper and mountain ranges, killing anyone who tries to get passed. * The Chushaka suspend trade and much of Paegia becomes isolated. * Augustus takes a young bride named Sabrosia. * The Eastern Junipers society begins to fall apart. Riots break out in the streets, and their war effort completely crumbles. 399 AA: * Augustus’ bride Sabrosia gives birth to a girl named Daphne. * Marcus becomes a high ranking officer in the Prybarrion military. * Once the threat of the disease dies down, and most of the infected are killed leaving the parasite with no living hosts, the East Juniper slowly begins to rebuild. * An assembly of Blind seers is formed in East Juniper. They claim to see a future where “Man will bleed slow through wooden skin.” ' ' 400 AA: * The Orastas attempt to buy out the Electan’s marble resources. The Electan’s refuse, claiming them to be places of worship. 401- 426AA * Augustus and Sambrosia have eight more children together, 6 boys and 2 girls, James, Leviat, Lion, Simon, Persephone, Anna, William and Hanley * Marcus Prybarrion is captured, tortured, and beaten after a skirmish in the mountains. He spends five weeks in custody before he finally fights his way out and walks straight home for 10 days and nights without stopping for food or drink. * Marcus II is born to Marcus Prybarrion and a foreign woman. They will go on to bare more than twelve other children together whose names will be lost to history. * Through the guidance of Augustus Prybarrion, and the blind leaders of the East Juniper, The two ancient rivals finally make peace. 426 - 450AA * The God-Queen,Visharaof the Quee, Mother to the undying and deliverer from evil, orders a trail be cut through the jungle to reinstate trade with the Junipers. * Sullic Prybarrion kills the woman he is obsessed with after she refuses to marry him. * Vishara banishes her son Sullic from Chushaka territory. Sullic steals a ride aboard a test ship headed east and crashes onto an island. Sullic meets with the indigenous humans there and breeds a new society. “Thieve’s Landing” is formed. * Augustus dies peacefully in his sleep at the age of 48. Sabrosia mourns his loss and is given a permanent special place in the Prybarrion capital. * James Prybarrion inherits leadership in year 426. * James proves to be relatively incompetent as a ruler. The land is in a drought , the economy is near collapse and James has no clue where to start. * Crops begin to wither, cattle die off and the people begin to starve.A brief rebellion takes place in Mason. The rebels are quickly put down by a group of Prybarrion guards led by William Prybarrion. * Lion and Hanley begin to plot to take James’ place. * Persephone and William sleep together. Persephone is impregnated at the age of 16. She gives birth to a boy named after their grandfather, Mason II. The incest is kept a secret, by claiming Mason II was born of an immaculate conception. * Marcus II begins travelling across North Paegia and gathers support. * 450AA: * Vishara has a vision of the forests growing over the land and leaving man with no space to move. She has the best craftsmen in all of Paegia start work on a massive fleet of ships. * * . 500AA: * . * . 550AA: * . 600AA: * . 650AA: * . 700AA: * . 750AA: * . 800AA: * . 850AA: * . 900AA: * . 950AA: * . 1000AA: * . 1500AA: * . 2000AA: * . 2500AA: * . 3000AA * . 3100AA: * . 3150AA: * . 3170AA * . ' ' ' 3175AA: * “Nobody” is born. 3190AA: * Bich is a bustling Xuag community that attracts tourists from all over the world. * “Nobody” meets Anaia Coldfire for the first time in Bich. * . * . 3191- 3216AA: * Prybarrow splits off from the Miglian Kingdom and becomes an independant Nation. 3216AA: * Cuervin Regant II is born in Thieves Landing. ' ' ' 3234AA: * Cuervin runs away from home on his eighteenth birthday. * Wall Mathew is finished. 3235AA: * The Orcish death begins to sweep through Eastmere, causing the host to overheat and die in agony. 3240AA: * Cuervin escapes from captivity.(“Cuervin’s Journey” begins) * Orion is stabbed to death by Sampras Pirates aboard the Ghost ship. * Jamelia Prybarrion finds the Ghost ship set aflame and full of dead Sampras and one dead Agassi. * Jamelia Prybarrion leads an attack onto Cuervin’s boat after becoming suspicious following the discovery of Orion’s body. 3241AA: * A behemoth creature of ancient times known as the Ceruberus conquers Bich, slaughtering thousands and enslaving the survivors.